


Castiel Novak, MD part II

by AeonFlux40



Series: Tumblr SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious John Winchester, Phone Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam really wants to be with Dr. Novak, but does he reciprocate the feelings?





	Castiel Novak, MD part II

“Dr. Novak? Sam Winchester is here to see you.” Castiel’s nurse, Meg, walked into his office and dropped the boy’s file on his desk.

“Sam Winchester?” Castiel was confused. He just did Sam’s physical two weeks ago. “I don’t have an appointment with him today.”

“No, sir. It’s a sick visit. His father brought him in. They’re in exam four.”

“Okay. Tell them I’ll be right there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Castiel sat back in his chair, thinking about the last time Sam had been in his office. _Now is not the time for this. _Castiel sighed. “Goddammit.”__

+++

“Sam, Mr. Winchester. What brings you into my office today?”

“Well, Sam here is missing school today because he doesn’t feel well. I think there’s a bug or something going around, he’s been kinda mopey lately.”

“Mopey?” Castiel looked over to Sam, who suddenly found his shoes very interesting. “Sam, is there something you need to talk about?”

“I have some questions, Dr. Novak, but I’m not sure how to ask.”

“Questions about what, Sam?”

Sam looked over to his dad. He wanted to talk to Dr. Novak alone, not letting on what was _really _bothering him.__

“Okay, okay. I get it. Too embarrassed to say it in front of your old man?” Sam nodded. “Teenagers. I’ll go out to the waiting room.” John got up and left.

Cas wheeled his chair over to Sam. “Sam, what's really going on? You're not sick.”

“I know, Dr. Novak. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see you.”

“See me? Why?”

“I like you Dr. Novak. Like, really like you. And I really like what we did the last time I was here.”

“Sam, that wasn't-”

“Please let me finish. I know we weren't supposed to do that, but I wanted to. I wanted you to touch me.” It was at that moment Castiel knew he was doomed. “I can't stop thinking about it. About you. And this.” Sam grabbed Dr. Novak's blue tie and pulled him in for a kiss. He knew what he was doing was dangerous because of where they were, but Sam didn't care. Dr. Novak had to know that Sam liked him back. Castiel very much wanted to push Sam away, tell him that this wasn’t right, and what he did to him was wrong, but he couldn't. Castiel wanted Sam all to himself and the fact that this boy was just throwing himself at him, why would he say no? He could lose his license, for one thing. Everything he worked so hard for would come crashing down around him, all because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

“Sam, wait.” He pulled away from the young boy. “Listen, uh...we can't do this here. There's too many people and we could get caught.” Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes. He looked hurt. _Everything, Castiel. You could lose everything and go to jail for this. Don't do it. Step away now while you still can. _“I'm gonna give you my cell number, okay? That way we can keep in touch and talk about things.”__

“That's it?”

“I'm sorry, Sam. What I did to you should never have happened. I took advantage of you and it was wrong.”

Sam sighed. Dr. Novak was right. If anyone ever found out about what they did, Dr. Novak would be in a world of trouble and Sam didn't want that. He decided to play it safe for now.

“Okay, Dr. Novak. I understand.”

Later that night at home, Castiel thought about Sam. He wondered if it was a mistake giving the boy his cell number. He was sure to find out soon enough. It only took Sam three days to summon the courage to call. The conversations started out innocently, just the two of them talking about their day and whatnot. Sam called Dr. Novak almost every day after school, or before he went to bed. He just wanted to hear the older man’s voice. It was like honey and so sweet Sam just couldn’t get enough. Castiel started looking forward to Sam’s phone calls and texts. Sam was a bright light in the otherwise dark pit of Castiel’s loneliness. Sam texted photos of himself to Castiel when he was bored at school. Nothing explicit, just selfies. Castiel saved every photo Sam sent to him. He’d scroll through them when he was laying in bed at night, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Sam. Touching himself, and fantasizing that it was Sam’s hands on his dick.

It went on like this for almost a month, until one Sunday night Sam wanted to take their conversation a bit further. The two of them had been on the phone for about an hour when Castiel told Sam he had to go. He had to be up early for work the next day, and Sam had school.

“Wait, Dr. Novak, um….I just-…I don’t even know how to ask you this.”

“Ask me what, Sam? It’s okay, you can ask me anything.”

Silence. The tension was thick. Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Sam was going to ask, but he couldn’t help himself. He was trying to deny himself what he really wanted, which was Sam. The more he tried to push Sam away, the more resilient the boy became. Yes, he touched himself thinking about Sam, but the boy didn’t need to know that. He didn’t need to know what Castiel really wanted to do if they were ever alone again.

“Please Dr. Novak, can we have phone sex?”

“Excuse me?”

“I um…this is so embarrassing. I jerk off thinking about you and your voice. I imagine you with me, talking to me when I’m touching myself. I’m tired of fantasizing and I want the real thing.”

“Sam, I don’t know about this.”

“Please?” Sam pleaded. He sounded desperate. Castiel knew they were at the point of no return. Sam wasn’t going to stop until Castiel gave him what he wanted. He listened quietly and heard Sam breathing heavy into the phone.

“Sam, are you touching yourself?”

“Yes. God, I’m so hard right now. What do you want to do to me Dr. Novak? Tell me, please…” Sam whined. Castiel imagined what Sam must look like at this very moment. Laying on his bed naked, legs spread open and his dick rock hard. Castiel’s cock twitched at the thought.

“Do you really want to know what I’d do if we were alone, Sam?” Castiel’s voice lowered an octave. He heard Sam gasp and smiled. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t stop touching yourself until you come.”

“O-Okay.” Sam’s voice sounded shaky.

“I need you to make sure your door is locked, then put me on speaker. I want you to use both hands on yourself.” A few moments of silence, then he heard Sam say he was ready. “I want you to stroke your cock slowly, not too much friction. Use your other hand to explore your body. Rub your hand over your chest, pinch each nipple.” Sam did exactly as he was told. His breathy sighs and light moans were turning Castiel on. He pulled his hard cock out of his pants and stroked himself, along with Sam. “Does that feel good, Sam? Touching yourself all over?”

“Yes, Dr. Novak,” Sam was barely able to talk. “It feels so good.”

“Mmmm. You’re such a good boy for me, Sam. You make me hard, did you know that? Jesus, Sam. If I had you alone right now, I’d bend you over like when you were in my office. Only this time, I wouldn’t use my fingers on you. I’d use my tongue. I’d eat your ass like a juicy peach and make you come on just my tongue. Fuck, I wanna taste you so bad right now Sam. That’s not the end of it either. Once you’re all relaxed and pliable from me licking your asshole, I’m gonna fuck you. You'll feel the warmth of my seed as I come inside your tight little ass.”

Sam let out a cry as he came all over his chest. Castiel jerked himself hard and fast, making himself come quickly. He wanted Sam to hear him. He wanted Sam to know how he felt about him. He lay there, breathless and listening to Sam breathing over the phone.

“Sam, are you okay?”

“Yes, Dr. Novak. Are you?”

“I think so.”

“Thank you, Dr. Novak. This was a lot of fun. Can we do it again sometime?”

“Sure, Sam. Whatever you want.”

“Goodnight, Dr. Novak. Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, Sam.”

Castiel was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: mutual pining.


End file.
